Trouble in Chuck-topia
by MusicNeverStops474
Summary: Parody of "A World Without WordGirl" and entry for A Pencil In Her Hand's contest. When Becky gets stuck in an alternate world as ordinary Becky Botsford and no one else, she must find someone who'll help her make another birthday wish. Too bad that one person happens to be a certain blond boy with a penchant for mischief and bothering Becky.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: Hello again guys! Here's my story entry for A Pencil in her Hand's contest. Basically it's a parody of "A Word Without Word Girl" where instead of Becky seeking help from her Dad and Doc, she gets saved by (Who else?) Tobey. Because Tobey's just awesome...XD**

**Anyways, there will be another chapter or two which I'm actually in the midst of typing now so hopefully they'll be posted tomorrow if not tonight.**

**Disclaimer/ I own nothing.**

She was being lead down the hall by none other than the notorious Butcher. But instead of her dragging him to jail it was the other way around. She was accused of being the criminal and he was bringing her to "justice".

_How on earth did this happen?_ Becky thought to herself, frustration taking a hold on her brain, _One minute I'm Word Girl, Fair City's superhero and the next? Chuck is all of a sudden king of "Chuck-topia". Stupid birthday cake. Never should have made that wish._

But even as her feelings of frustration and anger rolled around viciously in her head, she couldn't help but feel a little scared. After all, the logical part of her mind reminded her; she had no superpowers, was being held as a criminal, and had no one to help her.

Glancing nervously to her left, she peered into what appeared to be a bakery where the town's baker was taking trays upon trays of golden, crisp loaves out of the oven. But even the delicious scents of the freshly baked bread wafting into the hallway couldn't calm or take away her fears. At least it was helping Bob who'd just about lost his fears as he became over taken by the delicious aroma of baked bread in the air.

The Butcher's large, meaty hand pushed her harshly forwards, his other occupied with keeping Bob from tackling the two bakers behind them. Becky continued her nervous walking and glanced to the other side of the hallway where one familiar voice rang out. Coach stood in front of a chalkboard, lecturing the novice villains on what appeared to be the art of sandwich-making. As usual, his short stature paced the floor, his fore finger constantly jabbing into the air whenever he made a point.

A few more jerky steps forward and Becky caught sight of the Amazing Rope Guy, his spaghetti like arms dangling from the cell bars. He was most likely in there either because they couldn't find a use for him or he'd done something stupid against "King" Chuck. Either way, it was probably easier for him to be locked up so he couldn't create a nuisance. Becky still felt a little bad for the guy; he couldn't get a break in either worlds, could he?

The double doors were fast approaching and Becky's heart began to race just a little faster. Her eyes began to frantically dart around the richly decorated hallway, surely there had to be someone, anyone, who wasn't under Chuck's lock and key.

Finally, her eyes rested on the final window and she (as discreetly as possible) searched desperately for someone to help her. All she was met with though was the sight of Hal Hardbargain hard at work, his robotic arm zipping back and forth around the workshop grabbing tools while he assembled a sandwich resembling gun.

But as Hal moved to the side, Becky caught sight of the person behind him and her breath hitched when she saw who it was. There stood the one and only Tobey McCallister III working diligently on what had to be a six foot ladder. His presence surprised Becky at the least; she would have suspected if anyone, he would be the one challenging Chuck's authority. The young troublemaker wasn't known for following orders or working well with other but there he was. Lip between his teeth, eyebrows furrowed as he gave his undivided attention t his latest robotic creation. A robot similar to his normal style stood there while Tobey worked at placing Chuck's signature goggles on his metallic face.

She hadn't realized she'd stopped to regard him until she felt the Butcher's hand once more, this time on the back of her head.

"What did I tell you?" He asked while pushing her towards the doors roughly, "Keep walking!"

Glaring at the large man while she regained her balance, Becky watched anxiously as Dr. Two Brains normal henchmen (now dressed pathetically as Chuck himself) pushed the large doors open.

The voice that greeted Becky was no doubt that of Chuck but with a more confident edge to it.

"Who dares break the rules of Chuck-the-awesome-sandwich-making-king?"

Meeting Chuck's normally friendly eyes, Becky was startled at the Chuck that met her. His eyes were narrowed at the duo as the Butcher forcefully pushed them into was she supposed was the throne room. An amused expression was playing on his face as he regarded the pair, most likely thinking of what kind of punishment he could place on the two as he rested in a most regal position on his staff.

His arms had filled out and no longer resembled noodles and a large ornate crown rested on his head decorated in none else than (who would've thought?) golden sandwiches. A deep red, velvet cape hung down his back to brush against the top of his ankles but the rest of his outfit was basically the same as his original suit. Though, it did better to cover up his rather large stomach.

Remembering exactly why they were even in this situation, Becky overcame her initial shock and explained, "Excuse me…King Chuck," the name rolling unfamiliarly off her tongue, "I don't know all of your rules. You see, we're new in town and-"

"Rule number one," he interrupted, clearly not interested in hearing Becky's story, "When it's time to use sandwich words, we **use** sandwich words."

Rubbing the back of her neck, Becky asked meekly, "Isn't that kind of silly?"

"Hey!" The Butcher intervened, sticking his large face to Becky's own, "It's not silly!"

"Number two," Chuck continued, ignoring the two, "All the stores must be sandwich stores."

"B-but what about the jewellery store a-and the furniture store; I mean-"

"Hey! Quit asking all those questions!"

Becky's eyes narrowed a fraction; they were getting nowhere, and these laws were ridiculous! Wasn't an obsession like Chuck's obviously unhealthy? Why did the people listen to him?

"Rule number three and this is a big one! Everyone must each nothing but sandwiches," he stated, but after a moment of thought added, "Except for your birthday when you're allowed to eat cake."

Wow, real generous he was.

Disbelievingly, Becky asked, palms outstretched, "How did you ever become king of the city in the first place?"

"Hey!" The Butcher began again and Becky rolled her eyes at his constant intervention.

Chuck held out a hand to stop him, "I will indulge her," he said as though he was giving her a great service in doing so.

"You see, I started out as a mediocre villain but there was no super hero to stop me and I started to get better and better. And I took over! Ha ha ha yeah, I love those super heroes ha ha ha!" His poorly executed evil laugh made Becky roll her eyes again; even Tobey could give this guy a run for his money and he was only 10!

A shrill ring broke Becky out of her thoughts and Chuck said cheerfully, "There's the sandwich bell! Sandwich time!"

She followed Chuck and the Butcher over to a cart wheeled out by Brent, Chuck's brother, but was mixed up in her own thoughts.

_Oh man! How are we going to get out of here? Even if Chuck was a pretty pathetic villain before, he's in control of everyone now! All the door's are blocked and the only people in here are villains an- is he eating a anchovy sandwich?! That's DISGUSTING!_

But through her disgust of Chuck's sandwich choice she faintly heard the Butcher say, "It's like this sandwich cast a magical spell on me; cannot look away."

"I'm so captivated by this sandwich I probably wouldn't have noticed if the girl and her monkey ran away," Chuck dreamily added before taking a big bite from the sandwich.

And without a second thought, Becky grabbed Bob by the diaper and high-tailed out of the throne room.

0o0o0o0o0

As they dashed out the large oak doors, the two henchmen in charge of guarding the door didn't even give them a second glance. Both were two busy in feeding each other sandwiches.

_Weird_, Becky thought as she shook her head and concentrated on getting down the hallway.

Unfortunately, her and Bob's absence was quickly noted by "King Chuck" who appeared to have upgraded his security and a series of shrill alarms filled the building.

"Dang it!" Becky muttered, grabbing Bob as she looked desperately for somewhere to hide.

She couldn't duck into one of the nearby doors; they were filled with villains who would no doubt be stumbling out into the hallway any minute thanks to the alarm. And none of them seemed even the least bit interested in disobeying Chuck so she was officially alone with only Bob.

As the villains began filing into the hallway, Becky's arm was suddenly grabbed and yanked to the side, the person whispering harshly, and "Come on!"

"Wha-?" She didn't even have a chance to argue before she, Bob still in her arms, was forcefully pushed into one of the side rooms and shoved into a nearby closet.

Almost immediately she was surrounded by darkness as the doors closed and she yanked Bob a little closer, hoping to muffle her shallow breaths.

Whoever had pushed her in here had quickly walked away from the closet as though they'd never been there and within a few more seconds, she heard the outraged voices of the Butcher and Chuck.

"Where is she?!" Chuck's voice cracked, that was one thing that hadn't changed,

"Whoever would you be talking about sire?" An elegant voice answered and Becky gasped as she recognized the familiar British accent.

"A girl and her monkey," the Butcher answered sounding increasingly irritated.

"Well, what did she look like?" The voice asked again, the politeness lacing from his words sounding well out of place for Becky.

"Black hair, green shirt, purple skirt- oh forget it. We're wasting time Butcher, we have to stop her before she gets out of the building," Chuck commanded before the two pairs of footsteps faded away along with the rest of the villain population.

Becky heard the boy let out a breath of relief before he cautiously tip toed back to the closet and opened the doors, making Becky ask in wonder.

"Tobey?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Second and last part to "Trouble in Chuck-topia" I hope you all like it. It's pretty long and there's a whoooolllllllleeeee lot of Tobey! XD (But you can never really get enough of the guy can you?) :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer/ I don't own a thing.**

_"Tobey?"_

"Of course it's me," the blond boy said with puzzled tone, impatience evident behind it," What are you two doing here Becky? And why is King Chuck after you?"

"I was just on the street and commented about how weird it is that people use sandwich words and all of the sudden, I was arrested for "distributing the peace", she explained, still sitting amongst robot parts in the closet.

He hung his head and sighed before looking back up and holding out his hand for her to take, "I know, it's annoying and I know how hard it is for you since you adore your vocabulary but we just can't argue with him if we want to stay out of jail. You saw what happened when I back talked to him! He took my Mum and put her in jail; you don't want him to put your parents in jail too, do you?"

Becky let that new information seep in; Claire McCallister was in jail? But she's an attorney! How on earth does that pan out?

"Come on Becky, I'm not going to bite you," he told her a impatiently his hand still outstretched.

Cautiously she grasped it, his behaviour seeming a bit out of sorts, and let him pull her up. Brushing herself off, she asked curiously, "Your Mom's in jail?"

A flash of hurt passed through Tobey's bright blue eyes, before he whispered, "Of course she is; I told you that the day they took her away. That's why I work here all day; did you really think I'd work for **him** willingly Becky? I thought you knew me better than that."

The miserable way he said that struck Becky; it almost sounded as if he thought they were best friends. Which they were not! They hated each other and were always arguing; it didn't matter that they were in an alternate universe…or did it…

"Wait…," Becky said slowly, holding out her hands, "are we…friends?"

A look of pure disbelief slapped itself onto Tobey's face, "Who are you and what did you do with Becky Botsford? Of course we're friends! We've only been inseparable since we were two years old!"

Whoa, double take for Becky. Chuck was king of the city, she was being arrested for being a criminal, Tobey's Mom was in jail, and she was best friends with Tobey of all people.

**What kind of a world was this?**

"Honestly Becky," Tobey continued, as if he hadn't seen the dumb struck look on Becky's face, "If I didn't know better I'd think you'd stepped in to a parallel world or something."

Bob squeaked, trying frantically to tell Becky to tell Tobey, they couldn't waste time! The entire "police" force was after them! But Becky's brain was still reeling from the new information and attempting to grasp the fact that she was actually friends with Tobey. And not just friends it appeared, but BEST friends!

Seeing the monkey's distress, Tobey frowned, hoisted him into his arms, and began to pet him gently. Bob almost squeaked out in protest at the unfamiliar pair of hands but stopped when the hands began to pet him in all his favourite spots and before he knew it, he was practically purring out of contentment. If monkeys could purr that is…

Hearing Bob so relaxed snapped Becky from her thoughts and her jaw dropped when she saw Tobey petting Bob masterfully as if he'd been doing it for years. Maybe she really was going crazy…

"Tobey."

His head snapped up as she whispered his name, "There's, uh, something I have to tell you."

He nodded for her to continue but never broke contact with Bob who looked like he might've chewed off his hand if he tried.

"The thing is Tobey, this is all new to me," she gestured all around.

"Oh come on Becky", Tobey scoffed, turning Bob onto his tummy to begin petting his back, "This isn't new to you. I admit, I don't really like it here either but whether we like it or not; this **is** our world."

"That's just it, Tobey! I'm not the me from this world."

"…"

"Okay, I know it's confusing but just hear me out, okay?"

Tobey still looked cautious and slightly concerned for his friend's mental health but his curiosity won out and he nodded again.

"So, it's my birthday today, right? And I was at my birthday party but in **my** world, I'm not just Becky Botsford," she hesitated now, unsure as to how to tell him that she was actually a superhero from another planet, "I'm a…well, I'm a superhero."

At this, Tobey's mouth opened in protest but before he could say anything she held up a hand to stop him, "Look, you said you'd listen okay. And now I really, really, REALLY need you to believe me."

At her pleading look, Tobey nodded slowly and said, "Alright…"

0o0o0o0

"So, let me get this straight," Tobey said slowly, still trying to absorb the new information, "You're a superhero, Bob's your…sidekick, and you wished on an enchanted birthday cake and wound up here?"

Becky nodded, thankful that he'd actually heard her out and wasn't already screaming for Chuck to take her away. But she was still anxious as to how he would take the news, his thoughtful giving of next to no emotion.

"So, when you asked if I was your friend…," he trailed off, his thoughts coming out randomly, "Becky?"

"Yes?"

"In this other world…are we, uh, I mean, were we…friends?"

Under any other circumstances, Becky would've no doubt burst out without a moment's hesitation that of course they weren't friends. Tobey was a thorn in her side, always trying to discover her secret identity, always being a stuck-up know-it-all, and never cared to consider her opinions. But at the same time, he was the only person in the city that could match her vocabulary, he knew what it was like to not fit in with everyone else, and had even attempted to save her mother from Birthday Girl once.

True they didn't always see eye to eye; in fact, she could count those occasions on one hand, but was he really so bad? She'd never really given it a thought before…

"I take from the look on your face that were not," he interpreted, disappointment evident on his face and he cast his eyes downwards.

Becky felt a pang of guilt and moved to say something else before he straightened and grabbed her arm, already leading her to the door.

Alarmed, Becky cried, "Where are we going?"

Turning those shocking blue eyes with a hint of his usual mischief, he answered, "Well, to get you another piece of enchanted birthday of course. And maybe even get some well earned revenge in the process."

0o0o0o0

Tobey's robot marched obediently down the empty streets, his metallic feet shaking the ground each time they collided. Though she had seen his robots many times before, Becky had never actually rode one and found the experience a little nerve racking. Heights had never been a problem for her before but without the reassurance that she could always fly to safety, the ground fifty feet away from her now seemed terrifying.

Sensing her uneasiness, Tobey slid down from his place on the robot's head down to where Becky sat on the shoulder. He reached for her hand and grasped it warmly making Becky shock and tense, almost pulling back immediately.

He dropped her hand quickly when he felt her tense, remembering Becky's alternate world and his place as her enemy, and moved away slowly. His cheeks blushed a pale pink, something that didn't escape Becky's notice.

"Sorry," he mumbled, trying to fight the urge to simply hold her hand again like he always did. He had to remind himself that this wasn't the Becky Botsford he'd grown up with. She was a _superhero_ who apparently disliked him immensely.

"It's okay," she whispered back, her own cheeks tinged a little darker.

Bob just squeaked in laughter at the two awkward kids.

After a few more moments of the stifling silence, Becky asked a little worriedly, "Shouldn't we not be in the open like this? Won't Chuck and the Butcher spot us?"

"They'll probably just think I'm out looking for you. We should be fine," but even the normally confident boy genius looked a little uneasy.

Another minute passed and they caught sight of Becky's house, only a few blocks away, when suddenly a large crushing sound startled the trio.

And of course, who else was it than King Chuck himself propelling his giant sandwich crusher towards them. Figures, nothing was ever simple in Word Girl…

Becky shrieked, not usually so easily frightened but right now she was in a vulnerable position with no powers to help them. Tobey, on the other hand, simply cursed under his breath and began to fiddle with his remote," Crackers and jam, this isn't going to end well."

A few pushes on his pocket remote and soon the robot was going to twice the speed it had been before.

"Hold on!" Tobey shouted over the metallic crunching, he didn't want anyone flying off his robot today.

Becky grabbed his hand, not really caring about the physical contact this time and Bob clung to Tobey's back, wrapping all four monkey paws around him. And not a moment too soon, a second later the robot was off like a bullet, his metallic feel now sprinting through the streets towards the Botsford house.

All kids were screaming as they were shaken violently for the minute it took to reach her house and by the time they'd made it, Tobey was ready to pass out.

"Ughh, that was worse than when mum made me run to the mailbox," groaned Tobey, wobbling to the backyard gate where Becky and Bob had already shot through.

"Bob, cake," Becky instructed, her voice laced with determination as the crusher drew nearer, "Tobey, candle; let's do this!"

Becky held the somewhat smashed piece of glowing cake and drew in a breath; ready to change the city back to the way it was when Tobey suddenly shouted, "Wait!"

"What is it Tobey? Chuck's going to be here any second!"

"I…," he trailed off, not really knowing what to say before he hastily wrapped his arms around Becky, as if afraid to ever let go.

Becky gasped quietly, "What are you-"

"Promise me," Tobey interrupted desperately, still crushing her body to him, "Promise me you won't forget."

Quietly, Becky whispered back, "Promise."

Tobey sighed in relief and reluctantly let her go, the sounds of the crusher becoming too loud to ignore for any of them. Becky glanced at him once more before she quickly said her wish, "I wish that Word Girl existed and that everything would go back to the way it was!"

A white mist suddenly covered everything, swirling quickly for a few moments before it cleared leaving the backyard almost exactly the way it was.

Becky glanced into the city and to her relief found the Chuck statues gone, the normal skyscrapers in their place. Her eyes roamed over the rest of the city and found them identical to the way they'd been.

Becky and Bob leapt with joy; it had worked, it had really worked!

"What _are_ you two so happy about?" A familiar British voice asked, making Becky turn her happy smile to him.

"My wish came true! I wished for everything to be back to normal and it did!" Becky chirped happily.

Tobey regarded her warily, "You wished for things to be _normal_? I mean, I always knew you were odd Botsford but this is a whole new level."

Her squeal of laughter to that surprised him, he'd never been able to get away with an insult before and before he had time to react, two arms had wrapped themselves around his neck. He just stood, dumbstruck for a moment; the feeling of arms, and Becky's arms at that, around him shocked the boy genius.

But as quick as they'd been there, they were gone and the ecstatic girl was already racing down the street, eager to try out her missed superpowers leaving the boy standing there thunderstruck.

After the shock wore off though, he simply shook his head and muttered, "Girls…" before making his own way down the street, an oddly content smile on his face.

**And that's the end of Trouble in Chuck-topia! Hope you all liked it; I couldn't really come up with a good way to end it so I thought this would do. XD**

**Later :)**


End file.
